<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late by Rutta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221543">Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutta/pseuds/Rutta'>Rutta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Pain, a bit angsty, heart been broke so many times i don’t know what to believe, i cried while writing, i like hurting people just like in another life hurt me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutta/pseuds/Rutta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey to whoever read this, i love you so much for reading it! Also i just wanted to let you know that this is going to have a sequel so please wait for it. I’m going to upload it in a week or maybe early so get ready. Stay safe you little germs :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey to whoever read this, i love you so much for reading it! Also i just wanted to let you know that this is going to have a sequel so please wait for it. I’m going to upload it in a week or maybe early so get ready. Stay safe you little germs :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto Kotaro was a popular boy with a lot of fangirls waiting to date him but he wasn’t rude or anything he was just as kind as his best friend.<br/>
Keiji Akaashi wasn’t that popular with the girls like his best friend but he was kind with everyone and everyone liked him.<br/>
 <br/>
The two goofy 19-year-old boys were walking around the campus laughing at anything the other said, they were the closest out of their friends. They walk each other home and spend the whole day with each other, neither of the boys wanted to get a girlfriend since they got each other.<br/>
It didn't take long before both of them developed feelings for the other one, they both had a hard time hiding it from the other. but Bokuto thought it wasn't normal that he had feelings for his best friend so he decided to get a girlfriend.<br/>
 <br/>
"It’s a nice day out, I hope this day isn't stressful" Akaashi thought to himself "KAASHIII" He knew who was that by the familiar nickname "Hey Koutarou, How are y-" He turned with a smile on his face , the smile disappearing after seeing his crush holding a girl’s hand.<br/>
"Akaashi what’s wrong?" Bokutos grin left his face after seeing his best friends face "oh I'm fine bokuto who is this?" he turned facing the beautiful girl that stood next to his best friend smiling at her.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh right, I haven’t introduced you guys” Bokuto said excited “Hi, my name is Riku, nice to meet you. I’m also Bokuto’s girlfriend” she smiled, Akaashi wanted to hate her but he couldn’t since she didn’t do anything to him yet…<br/>
“nice to meet you too, you probably know my name” he said with a chuckle, she nodded smiling “this is so awkward “ bokuto thought to himself “bokuto baby can you walk me to class please?” she pouted looking at bokuto.<br/>
 <br/>
“sorry I can’t today, I have practice “ Bokuto said noticing that Akaashi was sad and was now walking away from the couple “KAASHI WAIT FOR ME” Akaashi turned and shook his head and left “I SAID WAIT FOR ME WHY DID U RUN OFF “ the gray-haired boy said panting from running.<br/>
“did I do something wrong?” Akaashi said in a small voice “huh what did u say kaashi?” Bokuto was worried now “I’m fine Bokuto don’t worry about me, go to your girlfriend” Akaashi smiled in pain “No you’re not I can see it in your face, and you are important to me more than her” Bokuto said.<br/>
 <br/>
“liar your girlfriend is important than me” The black-haired boy said, “No Just No” He hugged the smaller boy “Shhh, you are more important than her cause you are my best friend not her” Bokuto said smiling.<br/>
“Bokuto I have to go to class” Bokutos face fell “Bokuto? Not Koutarou” Akaashi left before he noticed Bokuto’s face…. </p><p>At the end of the day<br/>
Akaashi was walking peacefully when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned to see who interrupted his peaceful walk. He was shocked to see it was Riku “Stay away from Bokuto, I know you’re his best friend and all that. I see the way you look at him, eww you disgust me “ she said with a smirk
“What the hell are you talking about, I look at him the same way that a best friend looks at his friend “ Akaashi said with an unreadable expression on his face “ if you think that I will leave him alone then you’re wrong “ </p><p>Before she could answer and say anything someone interrupted their conversation , the owl looking boy appeared from behind his girlfriend “hey what are you talking about?” he said with a …mad? Expression on his face “maybe he heard what she said “ Akaashi thought to himself<br/>
“nothing babe you wanna walk home with me?” Bokuto shook his head “I’m going with akaashi I guess tomorrow” he said hesitantly “oh its fine give me a kiss
before you go” she said smirking at Akaashi “I’m leaving “ . </p><p>As they were walking back from school, Bokuto asked “Do you like her?” Akaashi thought for a second “do I tell him that she threatened me or stay quiet” It was silent none of the boys talked, the sound of the cars and people’s gossip filling the awkward air between them. </p><p>When they reached the house of the black-haired boy they stood there for seconds waiting for the other to break the silence “Bokuto san thanks for walking me home but why?” he asked with a confused look on his face “ is it wrong for me to walk you home, I wanted to walk my best friend home safely “<br/>
“oh no its fine for you to walk me home but your girlfriend?” Akaashi said with a disgusted tone when mentioning her “What about her?” Bokuto said tilting his head to the side with a questioning look  </p><p>Akaashi decided to tell Bokuto about what she said “Hey Bokuto can you come in? I need to tell you something” Bokuto was scared seeing his best friend’s worried face “Yeah sure…” he tried to smile but failling at doing so </p><p>They both walked into the black-haired boy’s room seeing the room was messy he asked in a shaky voice “Kaashi? Are you okay?” with a worried tone, the other boy turned with a fake smile just sitting there on his face “yeah why wouldn’t I be okay “.<br/>
“I’m worried about you, why is your room messy? This is the first time I’ve seen your room that messy” Taking a look around seeing clothes and the instant noodles cans on the floor and water bottles. </p><p>Akaashi faced the other one “Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that “ he smiled “Don’t worry about that, what did you wanna talk about?” the older boy said “Oh right. Your girlfriend is crazy” he said with a smile “No she’s not “ as he was getting mad at his best friend thinking “how could he say that”. </p><p>He got up from the bed and walked over to the boy “how is she crazy” he wanted to say but words wouldn’t come out of his mouth, he decided to give up and stormed off saying “She’s not crazy, and if you think she’s crazy then don’t talk to me got it!” Akaashi was on verge of tears “WHY, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE HER. AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU “ He yelled at the boy who was now running down the stairs  </p><p>“he didn’t even look back at me “ The black-haired boy cried himself to sleep and kept repeating “ am I not enough for you ” over and over again all night…<br/>
The next weeks were like hell to both of the boys, the owl looking boy decided to break up with his girlfriend. He also got sick and couldn’t sleep well because he kept getting nightmares about Akaashi dying, and bad things kept happening to him. </p><p>Little did he know that his best friend was also sick but in a different way. </p><p>“I need to apologize to him today, I didn’t mean to flip out like that” Bokuto thought out loud “Who do you mean?” He jumped at the sudden question thrown at him. “no one, What do you want? Do you not know how to knock on the door?” he turned around to see his sister leaning on the door holding the handle “Yeah I do but you left the door open idiot”she gave him a big smile making the boy calm a little. </p><p>“GO SHOWER NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL” his older sister yelled from the kitchen he nodded “OKAY I’M UP LEAVE ME ALONE NOW” he finished showering and ate his breakfast getting more nervous every time he did something. </p><p>“IM LEAVING SEE YOU BYE” He yelled “OK BE CAREFUL IDIOT” He heard his sisters laugh and he left.<br/>
He walked to school thinking it was going to be a good day, but little did he know this day was going to be the worst day of the year.<br/>
Bokuto walked into campus, people are staring at him as he walked into the familiar place full of crowds and hungover people. He wondered what rumor it is this time that has been going around. </p><p>As he walked into the hallways putting his stuff in his locker, his best friends were nowhere to be seen. He went into his class “people are gossiping again” he thought to himself.<br/>
He sat himself down on his desk putting his stuff on his table, someone was whispering loudly next to him in class “did you hear about that pretty boy with black hair” Bokuto thought to himself “it couldn’t be Akaashi they are talking about right” </p><p>what was said next made him shocked “yeah I think his name was Keiji, I feel bad for his parents” “yeah same “ Bokuto jolted up from his seat “what are you talking about?” the two girls stopped talking afraid to see who interrupted their conversation as they turned to see who it was.<br/>
There stood the most popular boy with a terrified look on his face, he was just ready to expect any bad news about his love of his life “hey aren’t you Keiji’s best friend” </p><p>He was waiting for the worst news that would absolutely break his heart “yeah what’s wrong with Akaashi?” the two girls exchanged sad looks to each other, they knew that no one decided to tell the boy who waiting that his best friend is on his death bed. </p><p>Seeing that he came to school without that stupid grin that he had every day, everyone thought he knew because he didn’t smile once since he arrived, after a few seconds of silence one girl decided to break the silence “um I guess you haven’t heard the news, I don’t know how to phrase this. Bokuto, Keiji is in the hospital right now as we speak” </p><p>Bokuto’s eyes widened at the thought of his best friend on his death bed “why” was the only word he managed to get out of his mouth “he has a deadly disease”.<br/>
As he heard those words he just ran, knocking and bumping everyone out of his way, he even bumped into the teachers and the principal himself “HEY KID WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” The principal yelled at the boy who just kept running no matter who tried to stop him. </p><p>The gut feeling never left him, it was telling the boy to run faster that’s exactly what he did, it took him at least half an hour of running to get there.<br/>
When he finally arrived at the hospital where his best friend is on his death bed. The familiar smell made him sick to his stomach and he almost collapsed on the ground. </p><p>He knew where he was going he said in a panic “where is Akaashi Keiji’s room?” he managed to get the words out of his mouth as he got more scared not knowing that he’s going to lose the one person he loved with all of his heart. </p><p>But he couldn’t just tell his best friend that he had feelings for him romantically because he was scared that Akaashi would hate him and wouldn’t accept him, so he decided to stay as best friends. </p><p>He ran to the room that the nurse told him, seeing all of his friends standing there with tears in their eyes “guys…” he said with a small voice, everyone turned to see who broke their silence “no please don’t tell me, I lost him too” he cried falling to the ground. </p><p>“Koutarou ” he looks up hoping to see his best friend again “DON’T CALL ME THAT only Kaashi can call me that” he yelled, his yells turning into quiet cries as he buried his face between his knees while sitting on the ground. </p><p>“here Akaashi wanted me to give you this” he handed the boy who was breaking down in front of him a letter signed by Akaashi Keiji. He hesitated either to take the letter or throw it away.<br/>
He couldn’t get in time to tell him that he loved him just like how he lost his mother. He was too late again, before he knew it he blacked out. </p><p>After two hours he woke up in a hospital bed, trying to recall what happened his head was throbbing from pain, he remembered that he just lost his best friend “Fuck it happened again” he cried “Bokuto right?” he doesn’t recognize the voice but it seemed so familiar to him like he heard it before. </p><p>there stood a tall black-haired man wearing a black suit, he took a closer look at the man's face. he had a similar face to his best friend, he thought he was imagining it because he missed him "I'm sorry are you Bokuto? Akaashi's best friend" the man said to the small boy infront of him Bokuto nodded starting to cry he went into the room more and hugged the crying boy infront of him.<br/>
 <br/>
“yeah” he replied, “sir you have to get discharged since you’re awake” the doctor said while coming into the room, “ok I’m leaving , where is the letter ?” he questioned the doctor “its behind you sir on the table” </p><p>As he was walking away from the place that he hated the most in his entire life, he caught a cab telling the driver to take him back to school. “Fuck I left my stuff in the class” the boy thought to himself </p><p>The tension was so awkward and the silence was filling the air slowly, it took at least an hour to arrive. He walked in after thanking the cab, he was walking into his class and all the eyes turned at him. </p><p>He walked to his chair grabbing his stuff ignoring what the teacher was telling him or asking where he was. After that he walked through the halls alone without a care in the world. He wished it was him instead of Akaashi.<br/>
 <br/>
He suddenly stopped in his tracks ,Bokuto knew that something was wrong with him, out of nowhere his heart starts aching more than before. It hit him again that his best friend and love of his life passed away without saying goodbye. </p><p>His chest felt like it was getting tighter and tighter and it was hard for him to breath. He passed out for the second time.<br/>
The day of the funeral Bokuto couldn’t go from the pain. So, he decided to lock himself in his room , he stayed home wrapped in Akaashi’s favorite owl blanket and hoodie. Akaashi’s parents made the funeral an open casket  </p><p>Bokuto wouldn’t be able to bear with the pain, all of his friends came to see how he was doing. He had no one with him, he knew his friends were fake and that they were secretly happy that Akaashi passed away cause Bokuto made more time for akaashi than his friends.<br/>
Bokuto kept looking at pictures of Akaashi and him together. The more he swiped to look at another the more his heartache grew. He had forgotten that Akaashi wrote him a letter. </p><p>It was on his coffee table , he hesitated “do I read it?” he thought to himself, he opened it and read : </p><p>Dear Koutarou ,<br/>
You probably heard the news by now that I passed away from our friends or people from campus. I wrote this to you especially because you’re the only one I couldn’t say goodbye to.<br/>
Bokuto san you have no idea how much you mean to me and I’m sorry I never showed you how much.<br/>
You’re the first ever best friend that I had stay by my side I even remember the first time I ever met you, you had that stupid grin on your face that never left your face that day. You came into my life as an unwelcome face, not ever knowing our friendship, I would one day embrace.<br/>
As I wonder through my thoughts and memories of you, it brings many big smiles and true laughter.<br/>
I love the special bond that we beautifully share, I love the way that you used to show that you really cared on my bad days. Our friendship means the absolute world to me.<br/>
I only hoped that this is something that I could’ve made you see.<br/>
Thank you for opening your mind and your soul to me. I’m always going to be here looking after you even after I die.<br/>
Always remember, I’m always going to be here waiting for you. I tried being the best friend I could ever possibly be .<br/>
Thank you for trusting me right from the start, you truly have a wonderful heart . I am now so happy I felt that embrace. I love you, please don’t cry over me . I’m not worth your beautiful tears.<br/>
I hope to see you in another life.<br/>
Akaashi Keiji, Your best friend  </p><p>He sobbed hard while reading the letter and before he knew it he passed out but this time he couldn’t wake up, it was goodbye…<br/>
“I hope to see you in another life” he said with a smile stuck on his face... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>